Dog Days
by PenName420
Summary: Evelyn Potter has to face one final year at Hogwarts. One last year with her twin brother, James, and his best friend, Sirius. All she has to do is survive the summer and she is home free.
1. Chapter 1 Games

Evelyn Potter felt a gust of wind blow against her face, causing her back to arch against the rough stone wall she was hiding behind. Her breathing was slow, rhythmic, and contained. She was trying to make as little noise as possible. Her leg twitched. Her hand shook. A bead of sweat dripped slowly down her cheek, though she didn't dare move an inch.

A voice drifted towards her, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

She looked panic stricken as her brother, James slid in beside her on the wall as a jet of bright light flashed near him, contrasting roughly with the dark night sky. "What are we going to do?" He whispered, fear evidently written on his features.

"There is only one thing left to do." Evelyn shook hands solemnly with James. He had been her confidant, best friend, playmate, and brother for seventeen years and she could not believe what she was about to do. She had no choice. "Good luck, brother."

James glanced up at her as the voice rang out through the quiet night, "You too. Don't ever forget that I love you and-"

"Go!" She whispered, pointing to the side and shuffling her in front of him, "Quick!"

The voice was nearing their haven and as James rounded the corner, Evelyn pulled out her wand. Instead of facing the direction of the voice, which was rounding the corner, she turned towards her brother. She snuck behind James, who had thought she was going a different route. Within a seconds time, she would change the course of her life. Forever. As James lifted his foot to take a step, Evelyn swiped at his heal with her own foot, knocking his foot against his planted leg and forcing James to tumble to the ground. "Ouch." He mumbled into the dirt and recently planted tomato seed.

Evelyn took of running full speed as the voice came within arms reach of the siblings. "NOO!" Screamed her brother as she laughed maniacally, "HOW COULD YOU! WE HAD AN ALLIANCE! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

The voice tapped James on the shoulder. "You're it."

James looked up in anguish at his assailant, "How could you? We agreed that you were going to try to make Evie it the whole game! You need to focus, Sirius!"

"Cut the dramatics, Prongs," Muttered Sirius as he helped his friend to his feet, "You're sister is too good at hide and seek and it doesn't help that we try that trick on her every other game. We need to be more creative."

"The problem isn't that she always knows we are teaming up together but that you always tag me despite our agreement." James bitterly remarked as he shoved his way past his best mate.

"Yes well you and Evie do look a bit similar. Except for…"

"Stop." James said warningly.

"She has boobs…"

"Don't say another word or I swear!" Interrupted James.

"And a vagi…"

"I WARNED YOU!" James slapped Sirius' cheek, leaving a bright red handprint.

Sirius laughed, "You slapped me?" He choked through the laughter, "I was wrong, you're the one with boobs and a vagina!"

"Oh yeaah," James moaned, "And I have a biiig lesbian crush on you!" James began to rub Sirius' arm sensuously.

"It wouldn't be a lesbian crush you wanker, because I am a….oh you're calling me a bird. You little shite! You insulted me with my own insult."

"Sorry to interrupt you're love making, but mom says it's time for dinner and you know what that means." Evelyn Potter smiled at James and Sirius and lifted her arms, "As my slaves for the rest of the day I would like you to carry me to dinner."

The boys shared a look and smirked, then grabbed her arms, pushed her to the ground. James threw some dirt on her hair and ran away laughing, "Yeah right, poopoo underwear!"

"Poopoo underwear! Nice!" Sirius high-fived James as the boys entered the house laughing like a pair of hyenas. Five-year old hyenas.

Evelyn, bested by the duo, slowly drug herself off the ground. "I hate summer." She muttered angrily, walking into the house to share a warm meal with her betrayers.

"Go fish."

James reached into the large fish tank and pulled out a goldfish with a number seven on it.

"Do you have a seven, James?" Asked Evelyn.

" Nope." He lied, his lips involuntarily twitching into a smirk.

"Yes you do."

"How do you know, are you a cheater?" Sirius eyes formed slits as he stared at her accusingly.

James joined in saying, "Yeah, you are trying to cheat aren't you, little sister."

"Really when you are cheating you should be more clever."

"Stop it, Sirius." Evelyn warned.

"Maybe make up a hand signal…"

"I'm warning you, call me a cheater one more time." She growled.

"I have known many a cheaters in my day, but you by far are the worst, dear." Sirius touched her nose lightly with his index finger and Evelyn roughly pushed it away. She then slapped his cheek, leaving a bright red hand mark. Sirius' eyes watered, "Ouch," he mumbled.

Evelyn stood up, her hands on her hips in defiant rage she yelled, "I have been playing these games with you jerks all day and you have either cheated or tried to cheat in every single event. I hate you guys, I am never playing another game with you EVER again."

"Even if it's quid ditch. In the dark. With James' new glow in the dark set?" Sirius taunted, raising his dark eyebrows.

With her back turned towards the pals, she sighed heavily. "You know I can't resist glowing balls." She responded, giving in to her desire.

"Ew. I don't want to hear that from my sister." James said, slapping her on the back and running to his room to retrieve the equipment."

"That really is disgusting, you know," Sirius pointed out, "But you can feel free to tell me all about things you can't resist. Preferably they would be things you can't resist about me."

"Thanks Sirius," She muttered sarcastically, "You are the best, always there for me when I need a someone to listen to."

"That's me! But seriously, glowing balls? You don't think that's possible do you? Could come in handy some day…" He said, sounding genuinely interested.

"I sure it would, considering the only way you'll ever shag a girl is in the complete dark."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Most people have sex in the dark, Evelyn. You are so naïve." Sirius shook his head sadly, "But don't worry, one day you will find a perfectly kind blind and deaf man to make your husband."

Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder and she shoved him away, "You're such a jerk."

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad…" He said softly, almost sounding sincere.

Evelyn looked up at him, confused, she had heard him speak this way before, but only once. The night last summer when he arrived at the Potter's house, having run away from his house. He had been bruised and bloody and she had stayed by his bed with James for three days as he healed. One night, when James had left to sleep in his own bed and her parents had fallen asleep, Sirius and Evelyn stayed up late into the night just talking. He had shown a different side of himself then, sharing with her his life, goals, dreams, and his unique sense of humor. Though she liked all sides of Sirius she saw, this side was the sincere one, the one that was looking at her the same way he had that night. That night when he, have asleep and drowsy from dosages of medicine her mother had prescribed, looked her right in the eyes with his own grey eyes and stated, "You are much prettier than James." She had smiled then, knowing that for Sirius, that was a compliment, then Sirius had unexpectedly leaned towards her and kissed her. She ran from that room as quickly as she could and they had never spoke of it again. She was not even sure Sirius remembered that night. But as she looked back up into his grey eyes now, she remembered the feeling of his soft lips against hers.

She immediately wished to get her mind of that subject. "Just looking at you gives me diarrhea," He looked at her shocked, letting out a small laugh, "A lesser man might have taken that as an insult, but I see the beauty in diarrhea. It allows for an entire day to sit and relax upon the toilet. So thank you. I am glad to know that I help you to relax."

"Speaking of diarrhea," Evie muttered as her brother entered the room, Sirius laughed and put his arm around his best mate.

"Sirius and I against you!" James said, tossing his sister her broom.

"What a surprise," She said, rolling her eyes as the two boys chest bumped.


	2. Chapter 2 Poolside

Evelyn rolled reluctantly out from under the covers of her warm bed and onto her cool bedroom floor. Her body made a soft sound as it hit the floor and she had an out of body experience as she recalled that she probably should have put her feet on the floor and then stood up, instead of simply rolling. "Damn morning," She growled, picking her sore body off the ground and moseying towards the kitchen of her family's mansion.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and an orange. She unconsciously stared as a bit of milk dribbled down his chin. In an odd way she found herself attracted to the messiness of morning Sirius. Although she had growth quite used to seeing him in the morning, she could not help her heart from speeding up each time she saw him.

"So where is your lover at?" She asked him in a raspy early morning voice as she grabbed a bowl and spoon for her breakfast.

He glanced up, not having heard her enter, and wiped the milk off his face, "Sleeping like a baby."

"How fitting." She retorted as she sat next to him, her closest male friend, "What are you two doing today?"

"Not sure," Sirius answered, stuffing his face with food, "James was talking about going to town and shopping. That boy loves shopping more than any male ever should. In fact I think he might have more feminine qualities than you do!"

Evelyn blushed, but laughed along with him, "Gee. Thanks, Sirius." She knew it was stupid to like Sirius, that nearly every girl at Hogwarts harbored the same feeling for him she did. She wasn't exactly his type either. He tended to go for the most beautiful girls in the school. Evelyn didn't blame him though, it wasn't his fault he wasn't attracted to her and it's not like he dates girls who are completely mental either. They were kind, some were even friends of hers. But she couldn't help but be jealous of them because Sirius would always think of her as James' sister and nothing else.

"I didn't mean that you- I mean-uh…" Sirius stuttered, realizing she was offended by his words, "James is pretty…for a guy- and he uh has many," Evelyn simply stared at him blankly as he rambled. "Great qualities and…larger amounts of…estrogen than most…"

"MORNING!" James yelled, drawing, just as he had hoped, the attention of Sirius and Evelyn as he jumped from the top of the stairs to the kitchen floor.

"James, my buddy old pal!" Said Sirius, grateful for a perfect change of subject, "What sort of naughtiness shall we be involved in today."

"Preferably the sexual kind." James winked as he sat down next to his twin, who was focusing on her bowl of cereal. "What about you, sis, what are you doing?"

"Swimming. Well, sitting and reading a book by the pool actually." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you even own a swimsuit?" Sirius asked loudly.

Evelyn looked up at him in annoyance, "Of course I do. It's not a bikini or anything so don't get your hopes up."

Sirius laughed, "A parka would show more skin than the clothes you usually wear."

James added, "Mate, I'm grateful for that. Trust me, you don't want to see her in a swimsuit." The pair laughed even harder as Evelyn's face turned bright red.

"Well if you're quite done calling me fat and ugly, I-"

"Oh come of it, we weren't-" Sirius interjected.

"I'm going outside. For some peace and quiet away from stupid prats like you two." She stated firmly as she pushed past the boys who were laughing at her again. Her face was bright red as she pulled on her board shorts and tankini. She placed a loose tank top on over her tankini as she grabbed a book and headed outside. She was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_, written by Charles Dickens, who was a muggle-born wizard. He wrote about the muggle viewpoint of the French Revolution and also the wizards, which fascinated Evelyn. She reluctantly passed through the kitchen and the boys laughed as the walked by.

"Try not to let the suns rays touch your sensitive vampire skin, Evie!" Called James from behind her.

She growled, "I am so tanner than you. Just because your arm hair is black, doesn't mean your skin color is too." She shut the backdoor and smiled. She breathed in the scent of fresh air as she rested her book on their hammock. She stuck her feet in the cool water and relaxed. This was her day. No stupid brothers or their attractive friends who have nothing but platonic feelings for you, but kiss you when they are doped up on meds. Yeah, life is go- "OD DAMNIT! AHHH!" Evelyn screamed as she felt herself being pushed into the pool. She sunk to the bottom and pushed up with her feet, her hair sticking to her face, she sucked in the fresh, previously calming air. Sirius and James were laughing as she pulled herself out of the pool, shaking from the breeze. She silently walked towards them, James was the first to run, but Sirius stayed put unsure of what she was going to do. He was backed into a corner and she opened her arms wide, "Come here Sirius, time for a big hug!" She cooed.

"No, it wasn't my idea, I swear!" He put his hands in front of himself, trying to block her attack.

She wrapped her arms around him and as he squeeled said, "Don't hide from my love, Sirius, just accept the hug."

He looked down at her and smirked, if she hadn't been turning to mush in his arms, she might have realized that he was clearly up to something. He picked up and carried her to the edge of the pool, laughing as she screamed, "Don't! No! Sirius, I know where you sleep at night! This is a bad choice!" She grabbed on tightly to him, so that when he tossed her into the pool, he was drug in on top of her. She came up for air, laughing as he stayed under the water. "Shi-" Sirius grabbed her legs from under her and she was sucked under the water. They both popped up, coughing and breathing heavily. "You-are-such-a-wanker," She said between breathes.

"That's gross. Do you even know what that means, little girl?" He asked, moving some of her wet hair off her face.

Her breathing hitched, "Yes. I'm not completely and entirely innocent and naïve. I know…things."

He laughed at her, "Sure you do."

"Don't scoff at me," She berated him, "I'm James' little sister, not yours. Don't treat me like that it makes me so angry." She bitterly thought of how he would never think of her in the same way she did.

"Your parents welcomed me into the family. So if I don't get to be your older brother what am I? Uncle? Cousin-"

"James' fiance?" She added, hoping to sounds less upset about the entire argument.

He smiled and rubbed her head fondly, "You know how I like it."

Her laugh was cut off by a strange and wild sound, "CHERONIMO!" Screamed her brother as he cannonball-ed into the pool, splashing everything in sight. When he came up for air he said, "We should play some marco polo!"

"Yeah! I love that game!" Evelyn said, excited to end the discussion of family that had made her feel so uncomfortable.

"Great, then you're it!" James said, high-fiving Sirius and pulling him towards him for a planning session.

"Of course." She muttered angrily, hoping that it would begin to rain so she could go away from the boys. The boys pulled off their shirts and Evie didn't dare look up. She had seen Sirius shirtless before and it was enough to send any girl's hormones over the edge. It was not a good idea for her, who was already so fond of him, to also be staring at his sculpted abs. She thought that maybe it would be a good idea for her to spend some time away from Sirius. Maybe spend a week or two with a friend or stay in her room for hours on end like most teenagers did. Or maybe, she thought as Sirius smiled dazzlingly at her, I'll just stay right here and drown myself slowly.

"Close your eyes. It's about to get real intense up in here." Sirius said to her.

She couldn't help but thinking how ironically true that statement was, "MARCO!"


	3. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

"_Hey," Evelyn smiled sweetly up at Sirius. He looked directly in her eyes and her heart pounded. She felt as if she had just drank ten energy drinks, but better. His eyes were a grey swirling mass that stood out even more because of his dark hair and partly tan complexion. Sirius was not a naturally dark person, but he often spent large amounts of time outside and refused to put on a sun block spell. He thought it felt weird on his skin. Evie knew that it was just because he was self-conscious about how pale he is. She remembered how upset he had been in second year when a girl told him she would never date an albino. _

"_Hello, love," he whispered softly as he pulled her towards him, she gasped softly, "You know, baby, I've been thinking and I've been wrong about you all along. You aren't a child. You are a woman. A beautiful, bodacious woman who I want to take into my arms and love with all my heart and soul. In a completely romantic and not at all platonic way. So, baby," Sirius took her into his arms and dipped her towards the ground, "What do you say, do you love me?"_

"_Yes. Yes, Sirius, of course I do!" She exclaimed happily, reaching up to touch his face as he leaned in softly towards her. _

"_Then show me how much," He huskily sighed as he moved ever so closer towards her lips, "I just want to-"_

"Fuck you!" Someone yelled in her ear.

"No. Go away." Though the dream she had was not exactly how she would picture her and Sirius getting together, they had almost been about to kiss. And if she was honest with herself, that would be the only time Sirius would kiss her. Or maybe he would give her a kiss on the forehead before they put her coffin in the ground. Some people do that. It is a bit gross though. Maybe he would miss me if I died? Oh, this is so messed up. I should not be thinking it would be cool if I died because Sirius would miss me. Oh, Merlin, I am getting way too invested in this boy. I wish he had never moved in with us. It is just too much to handle. I see him too often. What ever happened to the phrase out of sight out of mind. I need some of that right now.

She pulled her covers off her head and saw two grinning teenage boys on the edge of her bed.

"Morning sunshine!" Sirius smiled winningly at her.

She groaned and flopped back under her covers. She longed for him to leave, she could not stand the ache in her heart anymore. She wanted so badly to wake up in the morning and see his face, but not her stupid brother's face right next to it.

"Oh, is the wittle baby sweepy?" James cooed.

Sirius lifted up her covers, "Come here baby Evie, daddy will take care of you."

She slapped his hand away, aware of how many ways a person could use the word baby and that she currently liked none of them. "No touchy. And don't call me a baby. I am a woman. I have hips for carrying small human children and pushing them out of my body. Thus, I am a woman."

James sighed, "Why are you always telling us you're a woman. We get it already. Shite, you're like a broken record. You are really making this summer a pain. You just complain and complain and go on and on and you never know when to stop talking and-"

"You're the one who came into my room and woke me up!" She exclaimed, outraged at his accusations and blushing in the presence of Sirius.

"She does have a point, mate. And besides there are too many fun games to play that she has to take part in for them to be fun." Sirius reasoned.

"Valid entry point, my buddy." James nodded approvingly as he pushed his younger sister back against her bed. "Go to sleep. Your services are no longer needed. I have an idea, Sirius, so you and I never have to see this witch ever again! Come on," Sirius hesitated, looking pityingly, Evie thought, for a second at her.

"But, she's a perfect scapegoat." Sirius said, trying to sway James into seeing reason. "She really isn't bothering me that much and-"

"That's not what you said last night." James blurted.

"What?" Evelyn exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head at James, pleading with him to stop talking, but James ignored him, hoping to hurt his sister's feelings a little bit. "Remember, you said you were tired of her tagging along with us and that you think she is annoying most of the time. You also said the only reason to keep her hanging out with us is so that you can dunk her in the pool and prank her and stuff. So that's it Evie, the guest requests that your presence be removed from his. Hospitality is our first and foremost-"

"I get it, James, you can stop talking now," Evelyn muttered, blushing bright red and trying to ignore the beat of despair her heart was drumming. "Get out of my room, please,"

James stood and walked towards the door but hesitated as Sirius hadn't moved from his spot at the end of Evelyn's bed. "Look, Evie, it wasn't-"

Evelyn shook her head, staring at her hands which were folded on her lap, "No, Sirius, I think I got the message. I completely understand. It's no big deal really. Last summer of our last year at Hogwarts. I get it you want to spend it with the people that really matter to you."

"Evie-" Sirius reached towards her.

"Don't." She pulled away from him as tears that that she had been fighting back began to fall, her voice shook as she softly spoke, "Can you please just get out of my room."

She felt him move off the bed and towards the door. She didn't dare move until she heard the door close completely. When it did, she collapsed under her covers, shaking from silent tears. It was worse than she had expected. She had known that he did not think of her in a romantic way, but she thought that he at least liked her as a person. That at least would have been enough for her. She thought that he was her best guy friend and that she was his best female friend. Apparently, she was just the punching bag. She really was just like a sister too him. She gagged at the thought.

She wiped her tears as she thought of how they had first met. James had already been friends with him from the train ride, but at the feast first year Evelyn, James, and Sirius sat together. They had originally called themselves The Golden Trio. However, that quickly changed when they discovered that girls stupid and boys RULE! Evelyn was traded out for Remus and Peter, but she had continued to hang out with the five boys all throughout their years at Hogwarts. She just didn't understand What suddenly would make Sirius say these cruel things about her behind her back. She bitterly thought that perhaps he had always thought that and was just a good actor.

Evelyn wiped her tears away one last time. "That's it." She muttered to herself. She stood up and looked herself in the mirror. She told herself that she would never again cry over Sirius and that she would move on. She could meet new guys, stay with her friends this summer. Anything to get away from him and her demon brother. Evelyn figured that if she did that then she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him everyday. Out of sight out of mind. And hopefully out of dreams.


	4. Blast from the Past

Evelyn was annoyed. Seven in the morning was far too early for a person to be awake, especially in the summer. But she just had to go out and get a muggle job so she wouldn't have to spend time in her house. She was working at a small café in the village she had grown up near, but had never spent more than a few minutes in. She was now fascinated by the entire muggle world and how they explain the awesome events that are so clearly magically related.

She had to admit that part of the reason she got this job was to get away from Sirius, who she simply cannot stop thinking about. Since James had told her what Sirius really felt about her, Evelyn had been avoiding the boys and keeping to her room. James helped out the situation by inviting over his two other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Though she enjoyed talking to Remus, she hated how he always looked at her like he knew exactly how she feels about Sirius. Though she would take those knowing looks over his now pitying glances any day. She really enjoyed being around Peter, however, because of how real he seemed to her. He was so caring and was never cruel to her in the way that James, Sirius, and even sometimes Remus was. For example, when they were younger the three boys would shun her and say she had cooties, but Peter would always take pity on her and come play a game with her. He even played dolls with her when they were younger. She had been speaking to Peter the most this past week.

Once she was fully dressed in a black skirt, shirt, and shoes, with a yellow apron over it (an obnoxious uniform, though she should have suspected it from a café named Bumblebee) she stalked out of her room to the living room. She felt nervous about working, it was only her second day and she hardly spoke to anyone. Most of the people she worked with the first day were older because school for the muggles was still in session. Today, however, there would be younger people there and she was nervous that they would think she was stupid. While she was going through the names of different coffees in her head, she heard a rustling in the kitchen. She sighed, having four teenage boys in the house was not as fun as it sounds.

When she entered the kitchen she saw empty crisp bags laying on the floor and table along with a trail of crumbs leading to the suspect. A large mousy-looking rat. It took a second for Evelyn to realize what she was witnessing before she screamed at the top of her lungs. To her great embarrassment, she leapt onto the table and continued to scream as the rat spurted into one of the cabinets. She swear she saw fangs on that rat…or maybe it was trained in the art of combat? What if it had rabies or was really hungry…for human blood? Her heart began to race as she thought of all the mouse traps she had help set up in her lifetime and all the mice she had transfigured. She said a silent apology, not wanting to draw any attention to where she was in the room, hoping that the rat was blind and had little sense of smell, so it wouldn't be able to find her

"What's wrong?" "Why are you on top of a table?" "It's seven in the morning- I told you not even Death Eaters would be up at this hour." Remus, James, and Sirius spoke in unison as they entered the kitchen, looking annoyed at Evelyn.

"There was a rat!" She proclaimed in an attempt to make them realize how important it was for her to stay on top of the table.

"A rat?" The three said together, looking around on the floor, looks of amusement on their faces.

Sirius winked mischievously at James before saying, "I've got this one guys, don't worry, I'm great with animals."

"That's because you are one." Muttered Remus as he rolled his eyes.

Sirius bent near the ground and began to make squeaking noises and saying, "Come here ratty rat rat, here!" After a few moments the rat came out of its hiding place and Sirius grabbed it. "See nothing at all to worry about!" He smiled up at Evelyn who stepped from the table and ignored him. "You want to give him a kiss, Evie?" Sirius asked, putting the rat to her face.

She squealed and swatted away Sirius' hands, making him laugh, "Will you keep your little pet away from me. I'm not stupid, I've seen you with that stupid rat before. And you certainly don't have a way with animals, you got attacked by a dog last summer and cried for hours."

"Two minutes. Tops. And that thing was tough." Sirius stated as he began to awkwardly rub the belly of the rat, who was clearly not enjoying it. "And don't call my buddy here stupid, he's just a slow learner," The rat nipped at Sirius' finger, "Ouch."

"It was a mini poodle, mate," Remus pointed out, grabbing the poor creature from Sirius' grasp.

Evelyn ignored the conversation as she walked out of the kitchen and headed out the front door.

"Hey, Evie, wait up!" Sirius ran up behind her as she was opening the front door and the others stayed in the kitchen, "Look about the other day…"

She looked at the ground, "Don't stress over it. Really. It's no big deal I'm not mad about it or anything. I totally understand. Honestly it hardly matters to me," She lied through her teeth, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Oh, well in the off chance that it did upset you, I am sorry I said that and I-"

She glanced down obviously at her watch, "I have to go to work now, don't want to be late! See you later." She smiled up at him, not looking him in the eye and walked away feeling far worse than she had when the killer rat was on the loose.

Work was brutal. All she could think about was the annoyed look on Sirius' face when she walked away. Actually, every time she saw his face she imagined it looked annoyed at her presence. Of course she had lied because admitting that what he said hurt would practically be admitting that she had been in love with him for years. Well, in Evelyn's mind that is what it meant.

All through work she replayed over and over the key moments in her relationship with Sirius. She remembered the day that they first met at Hogwarts. She had been so nervous those first few months, she spent nearly every moment with her brother. Evelyn was so grateful to have James as her brother for it was like taking a little bit of home with her to school. Of course, she soon learned that if she was with James that meant she was with Sirius. At first she was jealous of Sirius, she felt as if he were taking her place as James' best friend, and he was. It was a part of her life that was very difficult. Evelyn felt as if she did not fit in with the other Hogwarts students the way James did and James began to feel embarrassed of her and ashamed to be around her. It had never been that way between them and she knew it was somehow Sirius' fault. She hated him and blamed him wholeheartedly for everything wrong that happened in her life.

The turning point in Evelyn's relationship with Sirius and ultimately her brother was during her third year. She had gained a small group of friends and life was looking much brighter for her than it had in the past few years. Evelyn was truly happy, though her heart still ached with sadness at the loss of James as her closest friend. One crucial day Evelyn and James were pulled out of their transfiguration class and escorted to Dumbledore's office.

They were told that their father, an auror who was a year away from retirement, had been seriously injured in an ambush. Both Evelyn and James held back their tears, but when they reached the Gryffindor common room and saw all the people living about their lives as if nothing happened, she broke down. Evelyn sobbed uncontrollably and reached for her brother to console and comfort her, but he pushed her away. She couldn't believe that he could treat her this way, as if nothing had happened. He walked over to his friends and joined them in a game of exploding snap. She stared at him in shock. As if in a trance, she walked towards the boys.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Asked Peter, standing up from the game and wiping soot off his cheek.

She ignored Peter and only focused on James, "What's wrong with you?" She whispered, her voice barely audible over the raucous in the room. When James ignored her she said, "Dumbledore said to pack your stuff. We are going to see dad. Our dad. YOUR dad," James pointedly ignored her as Remus, Sirius, and Peter stared at her in a confused manner. Her cheeks turned pink as her blood began to boil, "You can't just sit here and pretend like nothing happened, James. He's hurt and he needs us." She grabbed him by the robes and attempted to pull him up when he made no effort to move.

Finally, he pushed her away from him, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, he yelled, "When was he ever there for me? Was he there when I broke my arm? Huh? How about when you fell off your broom? He was never around when I needed him, so why should I be there for him." James stormed up to his room, leaving a his friends with Evelyn.

Remus was the first to make a move, comforting others being his forte, "Here take this," He handed Evie a piece of chocolate, and walked out of the common room with her, gesturing for Sirius and Peter to follow. The four arrived at an empty classroom and Evie stared at the chocolate in her hand.

"You know," Sirius pointed at the chocolate in her hand, "It works better if you put it in your mouth."

She pointedly ignored her rival and instead looked into the comforting and kind eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Remus asked kindly.

She nodded, her voice quaking she explained how her father was injured and that she and James were meant to go to St. Mungo's, which looked doubtful after his outburst.

"How about I talk to him?" Asked Sirius, in an attempt to be helpful.

This only spurred Evelyn's jealousy. "What makes you think he's listen to you? I am his sister! I have known him my whole life and if I can't get through to him- why would you be able to," She hadn't even realized that she had moved from sitting to standing position and was pointing her wand at Sirius' chest, "You think you know everything about James, but you don't. I do. You can't replace me…you can't" She pleaded as she broke down and began sobbing Sirius wrapped his arms around her. Evelyn didn't care that she was hugging the person she hated most in the world, she was desperate for affection and willing to accept any form of it she could find. She didn't know how long they stood there as she cried, but when she finally pulled out of his embrace, she realized that Remus and Peter had long ago left.

Sirius held onto her shoulders as she felt her face turn hot, she stared at the floor, "Sorry for freaking out on you," She muttered, wiping at her tear streaked face.

He laughed and she gave him a dirty look, misinterpreting him, "Sorry," He smiled down at her, still grasping onto the top of her shoulders, "I'm not laughing at you or anything. It's just that if that's your freaking out, then you have a lot to learn."

"What do you provide lessons?" She snorted, not the best idea when have her face was already covered in sobbing-induced mucus.

As if reading her mind, Sirius dropped his hands from her shoulders and conjured up some tissues for her to use. "Can't guarantee these will be soft. I only learned that one last week. The ladies love it."

"That's because Marlene needs them to stuff her bra with,"

Sirius laughed, then it became silent in the room. She looked up at him and realized he was staring at her. She felt as if she were seeing him for the first time. The mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes, the slight dimple on his left cheek, the rosy tint of his lips. He lifted his hand and tenderly wiped away some of the tears from her face, "He really loves you, you know that right?" He spoke to her gently, his eyes never leaving hers. She did not respond, feeling intimidated by his intense gaze, she stared at the wall, the ground, the window, anything but him. "He talks about you and your family all the time. You guys are really lucky to have each other and one day James will realize that. He's kind of an idiot right now." Evie smiled at Sirius and when she looked back up at him he smiled too. "So what to you say we go grab that idiot and you guys can go see your dad. I'm sure the prospect of missing out on some classes will help ease James into leaving…"

And that it did. Ever since that day her relationship with Sirius and James had grown stronger. Her father had retired early as an auror, but often volunteered at St. Mungo's with Evelyn's mother.

As Evelyn sat on her bed reminiscing on these days she couldn't help but think of how her heart leapt whenever she saw Sirius. She knew it was silly and that probably every girl felt that way when looking at Sirius, but Evelyn couldn't help it. Sirius had grown into one of her closest friends and she didn't want to admit it, but she had somewhere along the line fallen in love with him. Though if she truly thought about it, she had known she was a gonner that day when she first hugged Sirius and he had consoled her.

She heard a knock on her door, "Eve, dinner." Said James as he stomped his way downstairs.

When she opened the door she saw the object of her affections standing before her. Her heart stopped and her face felt peculiarly warm. He was blocking her way out.

"You are not eating dinner until we talk about what your blabbermouth James said," Sirius said firmly, as stepped into her room and shut the door behind him to emphasize his point.

"I thought we already did talk about this." She mumbled.

"No. I tried to talk and you avoided the situation. As usual," He crossed his arms in annoyance and glared down at her from his six-foot-four natural soap box.

"What do you mean 'as usual' I don't avoid things!" She was outraged at his accusation and she too crossed her arms, refusing to budge and inch.

Sirius took a step closer towards her, "Fine then, tell me why exactly you have been spending the past few weeks not talking to me. Is it just coincidence? Or are you…what's the word I'm looking for…"

"You said I was annoying you so I gave you some space! Geeze why do you have to push everything to breaking point! You want me to stop avoiding? Fine, I will!" She yelled as she began to pace and gesture wildly with her hands, "I thought we were friends. Best friends, and then you go tell my stupid brother all that shite and yes it hurt me, how could it not? What did you expect? Why did you say that? What did I do?" She had stopped pacing and was now directly in front of him. He wouldn't look at her directly in the eye.

"Well," He mused, "You certainly aren't avoiding anymore," Evelyn side-stepped past him and made for the door, but he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, "Look, I was just saying that to James to get him off my back. He's been bugging me lately about stuff and you now I don't really think you're annoying, otherwise I would have hexed the crap out of you by now, just look at Snape. You don't think he was born that ugly do you? That was all me." She rolled her eyes as Sirius pulled her into a hug, "We good now, Vee?"

"Yeah," She muttered as she was intoxicated by his musky aroma, "We good," She was way past gonner.


	5. Rising Sun

Evelyn groaned as she rolled out of bed. She hated mornings and was a strong believer in waking up in the early afternoon. Her brother and his friends, however, were morning people. Thus, during the summer she often awoke to sounds she couldn't always identify. This morning she heard a crash coming from the hallway just outside her door. When she opened the door she found James there with his partners in crime. They each had looks of pure innocence on their faces.

"What are you doing." She growled as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Just saying good morning to our favorite lady in the whole world!" Sirius said as smiled charmingly down at her, clearly trying to block her view out of the door. Evelyn tried to slide under his arm but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was looking into her room. She glared at him as he remarked, "Just relax, nothing to worry about out there," He was slowly pulling her further into the room. She put her hands against his chest and pushed him away, but when she turned back towards the hallway there was nothing there but a bag of dog food.

"What on earth…" Evelyn wondered as Sirius stood innocently inside her room glancing around at books on her floor. "Did you guys…buy….a dog?"

"I'm not at liberty to comment on that statement." He nonchalantly replied, picking up one of her novels as if it were a foreign object he had never seen before. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him, for though he wasn't openly an avid reader she knew that he did in fact read books. He had once confided in her that it was his one way of breaking free of the torment he felt while living in his parent's home, even if it was only for a few hours of serenity. "Brave New World? Written by a British man. Well done, finally you're off that French man Dumas. I don't know what in the world made you think that a French man could make anything useful."

"You are a prejudiced moron," Evie retorted, "And I quite like berets and I also happen to find French men to be romantic and quite attractive."

"Oh so you have often experienced these romantic French men?" When she blushed Sirius' face, she thought, looked quite similar to James' when he discovered that she had been kissed by Salim Patil second year. "Oh those scummy creatures. They lured you in with their stupid accents and delicious bread didn't they? 'May I place my French lips upon you, madame?'' He mocked in a ridiculous French accent that forced a laugh out of Evelyn, "Oh, so they won you over with their over politeness. Well you know what a good Englishman doesn't have to ask for a kiss the ladies beg him for one." Evelyn rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door, "Wait, Evie, I was only joking, but seriously as a concerned, older, wiser friend I think you should know that the French have countless diseases that we have never even heard of here in civilized country."

Evelyn looked up into Sirius' gray eyes and replied, "Well you know I was quite concerned about that as well, but then Pierre assured me that he was entirely clean so of course I believed him. That was some night." She signed dramatically, looking off into the distance.

"I'm telling James." Sirius stormed past her, his face red.

"No, Sirius. I was joking," She pulled on his arm, "James will freak. Listen I'll tell you what really happened." He turned back towards her, his curiosity piqued. "Remember last summer vacation? We visited France…I didn't have _sex _or anything," Her face turned bright red, "And you and James were off with those American girls so I had no one to hang out with."

"Oh yeah, Kelly and Sarah." Now it was Sirius' turn to sigh and look off into the distance.

Evelyn pushed him out of her room and as she slammed the door behind him she forcefully said, "Tell him and I swear to Merlin I will castrate you."

Ten minutes later she was dressed and ready to take on the world, or eat a large serving of cereal. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw her small blond-haired friend. "Hey, Petey!" He looked up at her and blushed, swallowing his mouthful of cereal quickly. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Oh, well, you know…" He muttered anxiously, glancing down at his hands.

"Is everything ok? You've been kind of quiet lately?" She sat down next to him with her bowl and cereal as he began eating again.

"I'm fine. I just have been busy a lot lately. You know better than I do how tiring it can be hanging around with Sirius and James. Thank goodness Remus is around to keep them in check, I don't know what you do when he isn't around."

She shook her head and said, "Barely survive, Petey, you have know idea."

"Well come on now it's not like you are miss innocent here. You've got the Potter genes too. There has to be at least some time you've done something a little crazy right?"

She paused her chewing, thinking and after a moment replied, "I did paint my nails red once," When Peter looked at her in disbelief she tried to explain quickly, "It was a really bright red. Come on that's really crazy! You're a boy you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you have done nothing worth while in your life," when she glared at him he offered, "Why don't you come to a party with us. You know, live a little!"

"I'm not really into parties, Pete." She muttered, embarrassed by her unnatural dislike of parties. She had always felt ashamed that she was different from her friends in that respect. She would much rather be at her house with a small group of friends than surrounded by drunken strangers.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll buy you a drink and they'll be dancing. I know you love dancing." he continued to try to persuade her but she wouldn't budge.

"I just don't want to waste my time. There could be much more fun things I could be doing."

"What's more fun than watching drunk people do stupid things?"

"Not watching drunk people do stupid things?" She retorted.

Peter laughed, "Clever. I have no response to that. You're right, you know, you always are." He sighed, giving in, "I wish you would come just once, but fine. If you don't want to I give up. I know no one can convince you to do something you've set your mind against." He looked fondly at her with his watery eyes and she smiled triumphantly at him.

"Thank you and-"

"Good morning mates!" Sirius bellowed as he trumpeted into the kitchen and plopped into the chair on the other side of Evelyn. "So what were we discussing?"

"Why morning people should be eradicated." Evelyn muttered, covering her ears with her hands in an attempt to lessen the noise launching from Sirius' mouth.

"My, my, Evie, someone would think you had a rough night last night when you start having headaches from LOUD NOISES." Peter stated, laughing at Evelyn's glare.

"Oh, speaking of rough nights," Sirius said, begging to become even more animated and excited, "Are you coming with us to the party tonight?"

Peter quickly replied, "Of course she's not, she has decided that she will not ever do anything crazy and outlandish."

Sirius looked at Evelyn in awe, "You really think this party will be crazy and outlandish? It's being help by a guy named John Smith. What's crazy about that?"

"Not everyone can be named after constellations," Peter mumbled, obviously insulted by Sirius' comment.

"Ah, sorry Pete, I forgot that you're middle name is John," Sirius patted Peter's back, then wiped away any possible tears from Peter's face and said, "Now if you're done menstruating, Vee and I have something important to talk about."

"We do?" Evelyn and Peter shared a dumbfounded look.

"Yep. I know why you don't want to go to this party. You think that all there will be is a bunch of drunken lunatics. But trust me this will be fun."

She couldn't help staring into his eyes as she hesitantly stuttered, "I don't know,"

"Come on," Sirius pleaded, "What's the most exhilarating thing you've ever done? Paint your nails an exotic color?" She blushed and ember color, "I knew it." He shook his head somberly. "That's it. No questions asked. You are coming to this party and you are going to ride on my motorcycle with me."

"But I am really afraid of heights and-"

"Hold up a second. I said no buts and the first thing to come out of your mouth is a but? Do you really want to be known as a but-mouth?" Sirius questioned as Peter laughed squeakily.

"You know what," She boldly stood up from her chair, towering over Sirius, "I will not only ride on the motorcycle with you but I will drive it too. Then we'll see who's the but-mouth won't we."


	6. Airborne

"You know you don't have to do this." Peter was sitting on Evelyn's floor as she sorted through her wardrobe for a suitable outfit.

"Yes I do. You just don't understand." She held up a pair of bellbottom jeans she must have received as a gift nearly ten years ago and sighed, collapsing on her bed.

"Then explain it to me. Why is this party all of a sudden so important to you? When I asked you to go, you were entirely uninterested." He stared at the floor, trying not to sound too angry with her.

"I have to prove a point."

"To Sirius?" He bitterly retorted.

"To _everyone_. My mom, dad, James. I have to prove to myself that I am not weak. You know that everyone at school thinks I don't belong in Gryffindor. Admit it, even you think I am a coward." When Peter didn't respond right away, Evelyn stood up in a huff and began sorting through her clothes again.

A red faced Peter picked up a velvety blue dress with shoulder pads, "How about this one?"

Evelyn toppled backwards onto her bed and sighed, accepting the topic change, "I don't know Petey. I hear that wearing all black is fashionable these days. I'd rather just go in a track suit or leg warmers."

"Well if you're going for all black, why not just wear these?" Peter held up a pair of black denim jeans and Evelyn smiled.

"Perfect. Thanks, Petey!"

After finally deciding to pair her black jeans with a black v-neck shirt and a white belt, Evelyn was ready to face the world, but not quite emotionally prepared to ride on a flying motorcycle with Sirius Black. She was quite certain that she would never be fully prepared for that. She had no idea what would happen for Sirius was the least predictable person she knew.

As she plopped onto the couch in her living room she couldn't help but think that it didn't help her nerves that she had unintelligently decided to wear makeup on this night. She felt as if she were a different person with mascara and eyeliner on. Not to mention the hair that she normally pulled into a long ponytail was now a voluminous mass of curls held back with a white flower-studded headband. She was afraid that maybe she had overdone it and that Sirius would think she was trying too hard.

But oh for the love of feminism she wanted so badly to not care a lick what he thought of her. She wanted to do anything that she desired and to do it in a way that would make Sacajawea, Margaret Thatcher, and mamma Potter proud. Well, maybe not mamma Potter, who had decided that an evening on the town with papa Potter was more important than an evening listening to her only daughter's sorrows.

So, this would be the night where Evelyn Potter makes history. She would ride on the motorcycle and she will not be moved by Sirius Black's gorgeous grey eyes and tantalizing muscles. She blushed as she though of how she would likely place her arms on those muscles tonight as she rode on the motorcycle. Oh, who was she kidding. Sirius Black had her completely and entirely wrapped around his finger. As if he knew she were thinking of him, Sirius entered the room.

"Hey, Vee." Sirius said as he stationed himself on the couch next to her, "Why's your face all red, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," She quickly replied, shifting herself further away from his heat generating body.

"So," Sirius began as he sifted through a magazine from the Potter's coffee table, "You prepared to have the best night ever?"

"Never been more ready in my life," She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I suppose you're as ready as you'll ever be," He muttered, looking from his magazine in order to closely examine the pictures of the Potters scattered around the room. "Though you know my bike does fly higher than brooms do."

"I'm not _scared_ if that's what you're implying." She quickly replied in a defensive manner.

Sirius picked the magazine back up and stated, "I know you are afraid of heights that's all I was saying. Besides, you have no reason to be scared."

Evie crossed her arms in front of her, "And why's that."

Sirius finally set down the magazine and after a moments hesitation, met Evelyn's eyes for the first time that night, "Because, you won't be alone. I'll be right by you the whole time. We've known each other long enough that you trust me right?" When she nodded yes Sirius leaned in towards her speaking quietly, "You know, you are one of the bravest people I know. Honestly, agreeing to come on my motorcycle…not just anybody does that, Vee. It's even-dare I say it- a little crazy. "

She instinctively moved to close the space between them as he spoke, but Sirius turned from her, running a hand through his hair and picking up the magazine again. "I'm going to go grab the floo powder for James and them," Evelyn muttered awkwardly, her face red and her palms sweaty.

"Sounds good," He nonchalantly replied, picking up the magazine again. Sirius kept his casual appearance until Evelyn left the room and he let out an tense breath.

"You two kids have fun now!" James patted Evelyn and Sirius on their shoulders as they walked towards the garage where Sirius kept his motorbike. "See you soon!"

"They grow up so fast!" Remus wiped away a few fake tears as they trotted away.

"Well, if everything goes to plan, by the end of the night I should be an orphan." James joked, making sure that Evelyn could hear him as she and Sirius turned out of their sight, "I swear to Merlin if Sirius tries to pull anything on her he's dead."

"You don't think he will, will he?" Peter interjected shrilly.

"I don't know," James thoughtfully remarked, "He says he doesn't like her at all. Before you guys came over here we were actually hanging out a lot with her quite a bit. You know how I have a 6th sense about people secretly liking others (Yes, Lily Evans likes me and one day you will all know the truth as I do), anyway, I may have mentioned to Sirius that it seemed as if there was some sexual tension between the two of them. But, he completely denied it and said that he was annoyed with her and you know didn't want her hanging around. That's when I owled you guys. Now tell me if it's all in my head or is there something between those two?"

"Oh, there is definitely something." Remus replied, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I just can't decide if it is simple camaraderie or something more serious."

James looked off to where Sirius and Evelyn were likely putting on their helmets and said, "Then I suppose it is just a matter of making sure that nothing comes from this something. It is the best for both of them, right? They would make each other miserable wouldn't they?"

"We have to do whatever it takes to make our friends happy, even if it means keeping those two apart." Remus stated firmly.

Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Sirius," Evelyn grabbed his arm after they turned the corner, "You aren't actually going to throw me off the motorcycle are you?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Only if there is a giant pool of pudding below you."

"I'd be alright with jello too," Evelyn smiled up at Sirius, who was looking at his bike with adoring eyes.

"Hello, sweets, how have you been?" He stoked the bike lovingly and then grabbed two helmets, placing one in Evelyn's outstretched hand. When he saw the look of terror on her face, he smiled kindly at her, "You'll be fine. You know what, don't bring the helmet."

"What!" She shrieked, hugging the protective gear closer towards her.

Sirius outstretched his hands and explained, "It makes the view that much better and besides it would be no help if you fell out of the motorcycle anyway."

"Gee, you sure do now how to calm the nerves."

"Ah, get over here," He pulled her into a comforting hug which only increased the beating of Evelyn's heart. He pulled her back, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes saying, "Look, usually I would have a person wear a helmet the first time just so they have that security blanket. But I think you of all people can handle it. And just between you and me, I was scared my first time flying, too," A look of surprise crossed her face, Sirius had never mentioned being scared of anything, "But once you're up there you will never want to travel any other way. Trust me."

As he let go of her shoulders and turned towards the bike Evelyn said, "I do trust you, Sirius."

In response he straddled the bike and patted the seat behind him, winking at her, "Then saddle up,"

She awkwardly step up onto the motorcycle with one leg while throwing the other around the side of the bike. Once situated she suddenly became aware of how close she was to Sirius. She was sitting back on the seat so that she her legs and chest wouldn't be rubbing against him, however he looked back at her and laughed, "You are going to fall off if you don't sit closer to me. I guess you can decide which would be worse." She immediately moved closer to him, nearly her entire body was against his. She had kept her arms at her side but as Sirius turned on the bike he reached back and put her hands on his upper obliques, "Sorry," He shouted over the roar of the motor, "James would kill me if you fell off, I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything."

She blushed, Sirius obviously not realizing that she would greatly enjoy being taken advantage of by him. She tried to respond to him, but at that moment the bike began to lift into the air. She wrapped her arms tightly around his abdomen and squeezed her legs against his. Her fear of heights caused her to close her eyes and burry her head against his shoulder. However, it was the warmth and soft scent of cinnamon that kept her tightly gripping him.

"Hey," Sirius softly nudged her, "Look around you, you're missing out on life!"

She realized that the motor was barely audible because the bike was simply floating in air. Sirius had stopped so she could see the city from above.

"It's beautiful," She whispered, looking up at the stars above, not entirely interested with the city lights below, "I can't believe you haven't taken me up here sooner!" She elbowed his side.

"Ouchie. I feel as if you are making this an unsafe environment now." Sirius pouted in a way that Evelyn found very annoying.

"We are floating on a hunk of metal 200 meters in the air and you think my elbow is the unsafe part of it?" She reasoned, gesturing wildly with her elbow as if to prove its innocence.

"Actually it is more like 300 meters in the air." Sirius replied calmly, watching with regret as Evelyn's face paled and she tensed up again.

"Merlin's left ball sack that is very high up," She held onto Sirius tightly again, her body shaking slightly, "I'm sorry if it seems like I am raping you right now."

"It's ok, you wouldn't be the first woman to try to pull that on me. Maybe the first one to try it midair, so kudos to you." He nodded his head in a congratulatory way.

She bowed her head slightly, as if accepting the house trophy from Professor Dumbledore himself, "Why thank you, sir. I would like to thank the people who helped me accomplish this task. First, my mom and dad who first gave me 'the talk' and to-"

"Your parents talked to you about the birds and the bees?" Sirius asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Sirius, I learned about sexual intercourse from my mother and father. They looked me in the eyes and told me that they did it and more-"

"STOP! Parents don't have sex. That is just gross. I can't listen to you anymore!" Sirius covered his ears and hummed a tune so as to block out Evelyn's further explanation of all that parents do when their children aren't home.

Finally Evelyn laughed at him, pulling his hands of his ears and saying, "You're right," She chuckled as he nodded his head, "A firm handshake and a legal binding document _is _how babies are born."

"For some reason I feel like I'm sensing a little sarcasm from this general direction." He pointed over his shoulder at her.

"Me?" She yelped, "I'm outraged, incensed, enraged, infuriated-"

"You seem pretty relaxed to me." He looked over his shoulder at her in a meaningful way. "In fact, you look like a pro."

She hadn't even realized that she had released her viper grip on Sirius and was completely calm and comfortable in the air. She smiled up at him with delight and leaned forward to hug him tightly. "Thank you, Sirius, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," He smiled stunningly down at her and she swore she could look at him like that for the rest of her life, "Now it's your turn to drive." Or she could slap that silly grin right off his harebrained face.


	7. In Love With a Boy

"**Are you out of your bloody mind! We're in midair! And I'm thinking that there is a pretty good chance that I will die from a fall this high in the air," Evelyn reasoned as Sirius stood up and turned around to face her on the bike. The bike rocked from his movements and she grasped the sides, closing her eyes.**

"**Come on," Sirius pleaded, "Face your fears!" To emphasize his point the stood up on the bike once again, causing Evelyn to pale considerably.**

"**You're going to make me throw up!" said Evelyn, "I was perfectly okay being up here when the bike doesn't move. I don't think I could handle actually driving a motorcycle in the air."**

"**You've done it on the ground before Vee, it is exactly the same," Sirius moved to sitting behind her in a swift shift that Evelyn could only describe as ninja-like. "Only you may want to be a bit gently up here at first. She likes to start out slow and then go hard." **

"**Do you have any idea how dirty what you just said sounds?" She pointed out as Sirius stationed himself behind her. **

"**Grow up Evelyn Violetta Potter." Sirius scoffed at her, shaking his head as if ashamed to be in her presence, "And just so you know, I start hard and end slow," He winked suggestively. **

"**Oh my gosh, thank you so much for telling me that." She said seriously, "I have been wondering for years and-" Sirius interrupted her to kick the bike into start, then gestured at the handlebars. Evelyn did just as Sirius had taught her on land when he first bought the bike. Her hands shook as she accelerated. Just as Sirius had instructed she picked up speed slowly and began to relax. However, the adrenaline of flying combined with Sirius' warm body once again being pressed tightly against hers was causing her heart to beat so erratically that she was certain she was on the verge of a heart attack. The wind whipped her hair behind her and she felt Sirius push it from his face and place his head on her shoulder in order to stay out of the reach of her dangerous curls. **

**He spoke the directions to the party in her ear and she tried to control her feelings as she felt her face turn hot. Evelyn was grateful for the wind because she was certainly on the verge of overheating. **

"**It's right there." He pointed at a rather average looking brick house. Evelyn directed the motorcycle towards the ground and landed rather shakily. Evelyn noticed that Sirius jumped off the motorcycle rather hastily. She couldn't decide if it was because he wanted to get away from her quickly or, if she let her heart hope, perhaps it was the same reason she wanted off the bike. Maybe Sirius was fighting the same insane urges she was? Could there be any chance that, like Evelyn, Sirius was struggling between his allegiance to James and what his own heart was telling him?**

**Sirius gave Evelyn his hand and smiled at her strikingly as he helped her off the bike. He placed his arm around her shoulder companionably and said, "Let's not waste anymore time. There's some lady booty in there with my name written all over it!" **

**She regretted letting herself hope. It was foolish to think he would want someone like her.**

"**Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, mate!" James hollered, seemingly coming from out of the ground, he clapped Sirius on the back. Sirius put his other arm around James and the three began walking towards the house. **

"**So, Prongs, which gentlelady will you be leaving with tonight?" Sirius asked, gaining himself an elbow in the side from Evelyn, who was annoyed with the use of their ridiculous nicknames. She was always jealous that she didn't understand the meaning behind them. Evelyn had always felt that when they were using the names to show that no matter how much it seemed as if she were one of them, she wasn't. **

**James sighed dramatically, "There's only one ladybird for me, Padfoot."**

**Sirius took his arm off of Evelyn's shoulder and took his best friend's face in his hands. "Prongs, mate, you are like a brother to me and I love you more than anyone," Evelyn looked away feeling uncomfortable, awkwardly smiling and half-waving at the people walking into the party who were giving Sirius and James dirty looks.**

**When James nodded yes Sirius said, "Well then are you going to listen to my grand advice?"**

"**Yeah, but can you get your sweaty hands off my face, you're clogging all my pores," James slapped away Sirius' pore clogging hands. **

**Sirius pouted, his brow furrowing adorably, he lifted his hands to examine them closely, "I've been told that these are my best attribute."**

"**Oh come off it," James said, "You know that's your butt. I've heard it a hundred times." **

"**That is true," Sirius attempted to look behind him, turning around a few circles, "I just wish I could see it. I really want to know if it's true or if people are just saying that to make me feel better."**

"**That would be clever. Telling you that the only part of you that you can't see is the most attractive section of you." James pointed out as Evelyn rolled her eyes, becoming quite impatient. She was feeling more excited now that she could hear the music reverberating inside the house. **

**Sirius, however, was now looking truly distressed, "What are you trying to say, Prongs?"**

"**For goodness sake," Evelyn growled, "Sirius could you please impart your great advice on James so I can get my boogie on."**

"**Well, well, someone is being an impatient troll," James muttered.**

"**She's right though," Sirius commented, "I do have great advice." Sirius placed his hands on James' shoulders and said, "Lily Evans is not your average bird," **

"**Tell me something I don't know," James mumbled causing Evelyn feeling uncomfortable again.**

"**Ignore Evans." Sirius stated firmly.**

"**What!" James exclaimed, "I can't do that. She'll think I don't like her and that's just rude! Mum always said that I should be polite and salad forks go-"**

"**I'm not saying that you shouldn't respond to her if she says hello, but I'm telling you that you should under no circumstances be the one to initiate conversation with her."**

**Evelyn rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous, James, just be yourself and if she doesn't like the real you then get over it and find someone else."**

**Sirius and James both looked at her open-mouthed. "I told you she doesn't know anything," James finally said, "Tried for years to get her to put in a good word for me to Lily,"**

**Sirius shook his head, looking down at her in disappointment, "How could you say that to your own brother? Can't you see how fragile his heart is?" James nodded enthusiastically, "Why don't you go find Remus and Peter and leave the scheming to the professionals."**

**James shooed Evelyn away with his hand and she crossed her arms in defiance saying, "No bloody way am I moving from this spot. You two can't tell me what to do." **

"**Oh really?" Sirius winked at James and pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist Evelyn was floating toward the door, her arms still crossed in defiance. **

"**I didn't want to listen to you berks anyway!" She shouted over the music, "When you're done cuddling and fondling each other feel free to join the party!" With that she stormed into the house, annoyed that Sirius had forced her to walk in here alone even though he knew she was nervous about this party. **

**She was grateful when she realized that she knew nearly all of the people at the party. She instantly saw her fellow seventh year Gryffindors, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Prewett dancing in a large group of girls. Evelyn walked over there and was greeted with enthusiastic shrieks as she hugged her friends, immediately feeling comfortable and glad that she had come. **

"**Evie, I am so glad that you came! I sent a letter to Sirius telling him that he had to get you here no matter what!" Marlene said, smiling prettily, "I knew he would get you to come. No one can say no to that boy."**

**Evelyn smiled, shrugging in what she hoped was a nonchalant way, "James thought it would be fun if we all came."**

"**Evie," Lily yelled over the music, "You're coming over after the party to my house and you're going to spend the night!"**

**Evelyn laughed, "Since you asked so nicely," Lily smiled at her happily and the four girls began dancing again. Evelyn felt comfortable, grateful to be surrounded by her friends again. She saw many of her friends from other houses including Greg Abbott- the rosy-cheeked Hufflepuff who was always running into things, Bertram Aubrey- an arrogant boy often mocked because of his red hair and pale complexion, Edgar Bones- an intelligent and rather serious boy, and Bertha Jorkins- who was giggling and flirting with a group of boys in the corner of the room. Evelyn was shaking her head to the beat when it ended and slower paced song came on. All of a sudden everyone around her was pairing up. James had reached his hand out to Emmeline Vance, a pretty Ravenclaw, while Lily danced with Alice's cousin Fabien. Alice danced with her long time boyfriend Frank, Remus and Dorcas Meadows were together near them. Marlene had somehow gravitated towards Sirius and was dancing closely with him. Feeling uncomfortably warm all of a sudden, Evelyn began to back away, heading towards the door hoping to get some fresh air. **

**She turned around and saw Peter smiling at her, asking her to dance by holding out his hands to her and swaying off beat to the music. She laughed and put her arms on his shoulders. Peter pulled her close and they swayed to the song. **

"**Are you having a good time?" He asked, having to put his mouth close to her ear so she could hear. **

**She smiled at him and nodded yes, looking over Peter's shoulder to see Sirius and Marlene move even closer. They danced the rest of the song in silence and then Peter asked if she wanted to dance again when a faster song came on. She replied that she was thirsty so he walked with her to get some butterbeer. Evelyn gulped the liquid quickly, leaving Peter behind to dance with Lily, Alice, and a red-faced Marlene for the rest of the night. As the night turned into early morning, Lily suggested that the group head back to her house. **

**Evelyn agreed and when she told James, who was still dancing heartily, where she was going and he looked at her with envy as Sirius said, "Will you steal some of her knickers for this poor lad?"**

"**Of course not. That's ridiculous James and Lily aren't even the same size," Evelyn pointed out.**

"**Oh, good one," James retorted bitterly.**

"**Really brill," Remus said, crossing his arms.**

"**Clever as always," Sirius retorted sarcastically.**

"**Not even a little funny," said Peter.**

**Evelyn glared at the group, "I hate when you all gang up on me like this," When they didn't respond she rolled her eyes, "Fine, be that way. James if mother and father notice I'm gone please do me a favor and tell them I was stolen by goblins,"**

"**Oh they won't notice. You didn't hear my big news?" Evelyn turned back around, becoming increasingly annoyed, "I made Head Boy!" Evelyn turned away from the boys and walked away, jealousy written all over her face, "Gee," James said, "You'd think she wasn't happy for me or something,"**

**Head Boy? James had enough influence over the students of Hogwarts just being his regular charismatic self. It was hard enough being the sister of James Potter-prankster extraordinaire- but now she would be known as the sister of the Head Boy. Even first years would know who James was, yet many of the seventh years still thought that James was an only child. When Evelyn caught up with Lily, Marlene, and Alice she was grateful for a girl's night where she could relax and not have to think about stupid boys. The gang walked over towards the large brick fireplace. As none of the girls had turned seventeen yet they used floo powder to travel to the Evans' house. **

"**Welcome to my humble abode." Lily said as Evelyn stepped out of the fireplace, feeling as if she were a professional floo powderer. It was a clean and small house. She had been here numerous times before this and was grateful that they were spending the night here one last time before the end of summer. "I'll run and grab some pillows and blankets." Lily said as she jogged up a set of stairs leading to where the three bedrooms of her house was located. **

**Marlene sighed contentedly as she collapsed onto a chair. Alice and Evelyn were already making themselves at home on the couch, Alice laying her tired head on Evie's shoulder. "This was a great night," Marlene sighed. **

"**You looked pretty cozy with Sirius," Alice said as Lily jumped down the stair with a load blankets and the girls began to fight over who got which blankets. Evelyn ended up with the leftovers, not wanting to fight for the best ones. **

**Once the girls had set up their makeshift beds, Marlene brought up the subject of Sirius again, "Well, you guys all know that we broke up at the end of the year, but we promised to stay friends. We've been owling each other all summer. But I think it's all just friendly."**

"**Very friendly," Evelyn winked, trying to appear impartial.**

**The girls laughed and Marlene looking hopeful said, "Do all of you really think that Sirius might still have feelings for me? You guys remember how devastated I was when he broke up with me."**

"**I think he does." Alice said firmly. **

**Lily glanced at Evelyn who made a noise of consent and was nodding her head, not trusting her voice. Lily said, "I think Sirius doesn't know what he wants yet. He is a bit of a moron. Honestly, Marlene, I don't think he feels about you the same way you feel about him," Marlene looked downcast as Lily continued, "Marley, I am just saying this for your own good. I just want to be honest with you so you don't get hurt by him later on," Lily looked pointedly at Evelyn as she said this, "Sirius Black is not worth your time and not deserving of your attention. There are so many better guys out there who will treat you with the respect you deserve!"**

**Evelyn looked at her hands wondering if somehow Lily knew that she, Evelyn, was in love with Sirius Black. Evelyn had not thought it was obvious, but perhaps it was. Lily was certainly a clever woman and it wouldn't surprise Evelyn if all her glances at Sirius hadn't gone unnoticed by Lily Evans. **

"**I'm sick of boys," Lily said, sighing as she flopped onto her pillow, "I swear I will never be married. I am going to take a vow of abstinence and stay a virgin all my life."**

**Marlene gagged slightly, "No way, Lils, that's practically impossible!"**

"**For you," Evelyn pointed out, "Considering you lost that chance about three years ago." **

"**Sexual freedom is like nothing you will ever know. Which is another reason why I shouldn't be with Sirius. Did you guys know that he is still a virgin?"**

"**No way!" Alice gasped.**

"**Hang on," Lily said quickly, "I don't think we should be talking about this. He probably told you that under intimate circumstances and would probably not be alright with you talking about it with us,"**

"**Agreed," Evelyn nodded, remembering the day that Sirius had told her that he was not going to have sex until he was married. He had never told her why, but she had found it increased her attraction to him. Evelyn was thoroughly aware of how ironic that was. **

"**You think you know Sirius better than I do?" Marlene asked looking pointedly at Evelyn.**

"**No…I…I really didn't mean anything by it I was just-" Evelyn stuttered.**

**Lily interject, "Yeah, she probably does. Sirius and her have been friends for ages and he is like a brother to Potter…the male Potter, not you Evelyn,"**

"**You're right," Marlene consented, "Sirius does think of Evelyn as a sister,"**

"**You-"**

"**What about your vacations? Where did you guys go?" Evelyn interjected quickly before a fight started. She had seen the blazing look in Lily's eyes directed at Marlene and knew it meant trouble. Besides, Evelyn couldn't help but think that Marlene was right. She listened to the girls discuss their different vacations and tried desperately not to think of how wonderful it had felt being so near to Sirius on the motorbike. And Evelyn fell asleep she guiltily hoped that the dance Sirius and Marlene shared was not the mark of the beginning another chance at their relationship. **


	8. Practice What You Preach

As she walked through her neighborhood, enjoying an unusually clear summer day, Evelyn resisted the urge to smack herself on the head for she should have known it was coming. Should have seen that nothing good would ever come from liking Sirius Black. Just as she had dreaded, Sirius and Marlene were dating again within two days of the party. Evelyn had hoped that it had just been the effects of the butterbeer that had caused them to act so cozy together, but it appeared that they truly enjoyed each other's presence. This meant that Sirius spent a lot more time with Marlene and a lot less with James, Peter, Remus, and Evelyn. Although this fact highly disappointed her she reasoned with herself that it was probably better for her in the long run. Though she often let herself believe that Sirius would one day fall in love with her, if she used her brain (which she did on occasion) she had to believe that it was impossible. Evelyn simply was not his type of girl and he did seem truly happy with Marlene. So Evelyn would simply have to learn to live with it.

Besides, Evelyn decided as she waved politely to a couple walking their dog, she had convinced herself she had more pressing matters to deal with. Her parents were growing older and she knew that there was only so much time she would have left to spend with them. That was why, she knew, they had been leaving the house so often. Her father felt that he would like to travel as much of the world as possible until he became too weak to leave the house. Her parents had been doing this for the past two years and would spend her last year at Hogwarts visiting South America.

Evelyn bitterly thought that they might perhaps wish to spend some time with her and James before they left them. She couldn't even imagine life without them. It physically caused her pain just to think about her life without them. Despite being absent for portions of her childhood Evelyn loved her parents dearly. They were kind to her and never laid a hand on her or raised their voices at her. She, as most children do, was certain that she was the least loved child. Her parents would make time to visit Hogwarts for James' Quidditch matches and often ignore their daughter while they basked in the glory of their talented son. James had always been better at magic than Evelyn, who had not displayed signs of being a witch until the age of eight, when she fixed a lamp James had accidentally broken. Evelyn was always comparing herself to her brother and never living up to the standard he set of perfection. It did not help that he knew how good he was either. Though he had not recently mocked her, he had been known in his younger years to call Evelyn a squib and wonder aloud whether or not she had been adopted. He had stopped saying these hurtful words perhaps because he had grown up but more likely because Evelyn had become quite proficient at the bat-boogey hex.

Certain that the weeping willow she was admiring was also mocking her current pitying state, Evelyn reasoned that she would focus on writing letters to her parents and trying to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts. She was determined to make sure that this was the best year yet. Although it would be tough to beat the year she first became friends with Sirius and she was often invited to late night adventures to the kitchens with the Marauders. Evelyn shook her head slightly thinking that it would be very difficult to not think of Sirius when her best memories tended to involve him in some way or another. Not to mention the fact that he was soon to be arriving in her home again after spending the day shopping with Marlene.

Evelyn grimaced wondering how it was that Sirius could possibly be attracted to such a girl. She couldn't imagine what it was they discussed on dates or had in common at all. As Evelyn turned to walk along the street that led to her house she noticed a tall blonde boy in the yard hitting a round ball with his feet. To Evelyn, he appeared to be dancing and she was quite perplexed by his movements, assuming that he must be partaking in some sort of muggle activity. When he looked up at her she blushed profusely, embarrassed to be caught staring. But the boy didn't seem angry, he smiled at her and waved. Confused, she waved back half-heartedly.

"Evelyn, right? Evelyn Potter?" He said as he walked towards her, "It's me John McSweeney, we played together sometimes when we were younger? I don't know if you remember…It was years before you went away to that boarding school."

Evelyn smiled at him as she recalled the chubby boy he had once been. He certainly looked different, "Of course I remember you!"

"Yes well I don't know if I can ever forget the girl who got everyone in the neighborhood calling me Latrine." Evelyn blushed and shrugged innocently as he smiled at her in a friendly manner, "I guess I deserved it for always bugging you and asking you to marry me."

"Well you know, I was quite the charmer when I was younger. All the neighborhood boys wanted me," She jokingly tossed her hair behind her shoulder in an arrogant way and said, "Trust me you weren't my only offer,"

John smiled sweetly, "Do you still get a lot of offers?"

Evelyn nearly gagged on the honey that coated his words as she suddenly realized he was flirting with her. "On occasion," She replied flatly, "Unfortunately I still seem to only be able to attract ten year old neighborhood boys,"

"I have been told that I am a ten-year-old at heart," John said, grinning handsomely down at her as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, he was really laying it on thick.

"Yes well I only date hearts my age…I really must be off now. Mum expected me home ages ago…I'd hate for her to get worried. You know how mums can get…it was nice seeing you again!"

She turned and began walking away when he ran up beside her, "Let me walk you home!" He said enthusiastically.

"Uh, ok." She mumbled, wondering how he didn't pick up on her obvious desire to get away from him.

They walked in silence until they reached her driveway at which point John stepped in front of her and quickly said, "I'm really sorry."

"Huh?" Evelyn muttered, crossing her arms in front of herself and raising one eyebrow. She was honestly confused.

"I didn't mean to…I feel as if you're a bit annoyed with me…" He looked rather flustered and his cheeks were turning red, "It's just that…I liked you quite a bit when I was younger….it all kind of came back to me when I saw you. I am really sorry if I came of a bit….uh…"

"Douche-baggish?" Evelyn offered.

"Yeah, exactly." John said, offering the first true smile Evelyn had seen from him, causing his face to light up quite handsomely, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you like to get some coffee sometime or something? Maybe get dinner or something? I don't know. We could reminisce on childhood…life. Or something. Maybe…look at ponies?"

Evelyn smiled as she held in a laugh, "Yeah. That would be fun….or something."

John laughed, his face turning a brighter shade of red, "Are you free tomorrow night?" Evelyn nodded and when he smiled her stomach fluttered, "Wonderful. I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yes, six is actually my favorite time to be picked up at,"

He laughed one last time then gave her a hug so fast she hardly saw it coming, "See you tomorrow!" He called after her as she opened the door to her house. She couldn't believe she had a date with a muggle let alone Latrine the boy who had been the victim of all James' pranks before Hogwarts.

"Who was that?" James, who had been looking out the window, demanded.

"An old friend." Evelyn replied, giving James a look that dared him to press on further.

James frowned at her, "An old muggle friend by the looks of him. It's not that boy you accidentally set on fire is it?"

"No, of course not, it was John. John McSweeney."

After a moments of stunned silence, James roared with laughter, "Latrine! Queen Latrine! Oh this is too great! Why don't you just transform a cup into a rat and date that!"

"Hey now," Said Peter as he walked into the room, "To some rats are a majestic creature."

"And to some they are a delicious meal." Sirius said as he followed in behind him, Evelyn's stomach flopped when she met his eyes.

"Who is dating a rat?" Remus questioned.

"No one" -"Evelyn." Said Evelyn and James at the same time.

"I'm confused." Peter said rubbing his head and looking from James to Evelyn who were glaring daggers at each other.

"James thinks that the boy I am not dating but only getting dinner with tomorrow isn't good enough for me." Evelyn said angrily.

"Oh, no it's not that," James smirked, "You guys definitely deserve each other. Latrine the Queen and Veensey the Weensy!"

"Who are you getting dinner with?" Peter asked loudly over James who had begun a taunting stomp and song.

Evelyn replied, "Just an old friend from the neighborhood. I saw him on my walk and we were talking and he wants to reconnect or something I guess."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Reconnect eh? James, I think your sister is being played."

"Oh yeah she definitely is," James replied, stepping to stand next to Peter so that the four boys were blocking her view.

"What do you mean? How am I getting played? It's just a dinner," Evelyn reasoned.

"I have been on plenty of 'just dinners.'" James scoffed, "Don't be so naïve. He just wants to get in your skirt."

"I'm not wearing a skirt." Evelyn replied.

James dryly retorted, "He's obviously not attracted to your wit. And it certainly isn't your stunning personality. He is clearly looking for a summer fling."

"I agree. He wants your bod." Peter added.

"No he doesn't. He just wants to reconnect." Evelyn insisted.

"Reconnect?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in suspicious, "How did he act when you first met him?"

"Like a blighter."

"And then he apologized and pretended to act all nervous?" Sirius suggested.

"He wasn't preten-"

"Yes he was. It's a classic move. I use it all the time on idiotic girls I know will fall for it." Sirius explained.

"So you're saying I'm an idiot?" Evelyn shrieked, outraged.

Sirius looking affronted replied, "No, I am saying you were an idiot when you fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"Just because you are a sleazy scoundrel who will do anything to get a girl doesn't mean that all men are!" Evelyn growled.

Sirius glared fiercely at her as the others looked on uncomfortably, "I'm sleazy? I'm not the one going out with someone I met on the street!"

"Oh yes because Princess Marlene is such a step up from street trash,"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," Sirius barked.

"You can't tell me what to do," Evelyn replied, "This is my house and I can say whatever I want to in it. See watch. SIRIUS BLACK IS DATING A PART-TIME PROSTITUTE!" Evelyn yelled, fully aware of the immaturity of the act.

"Evelyn, shut up," James said, pushing her so her back hit against the wall, "Why do you have to be such an idiot."

"Don't touch me," She said as she pushed his hands off her shoulders. "I'm sick of this. Why can't I ever get a rest from you guys?" She became even more angry as she blinked back tears of rage, "Why is it so hard to believe that a guy actually wants to date me for my wit or my personality or God forbid my looks! No of course not. He just wants me for my vagina! It doesn't matter who or what I am so long as he gets some sex, right?" Peter nodded at her. That was the last straw. She pushed through the gang of boys and stormed up to her room. As she locked her door behind her she heard Remus say, "Girls are crazy."


End file.
